


Codex

by Bluethorns



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethorns/pseuds/Bluethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ kmeme. I'm hoping to write a poem (smutty or not) for each of the companions. So far, I've got four in draft stage, and two I'm happy with.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Eluvian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ kmeme. I'm hoping to write a poem (smutty or not) for each of the companions. So far, I've got four in draft stage, and two I'm happy with.

i would pluck your petals  
thrum until you  
scream for your gods

writhe in holy ecstasy  
as i lend you the communion  
of my flesh  
and watch your blood bloom  
into a holy wail of  
completion

fill your green with divine madness  
and drive away your demon  
mirror images instead

as i press you against the glass  
splayed and waiting  
tonguing the heat and pulse  
and focus  
on

nothing.

lose your words for me


	2. Wordsmith

speak me  
harder

burnish me with falsehood and exaggeration  
to excite and incite  
wrap your golden voice around my name

share me with the room

twine truth around me

oh, speak me  
more  
harder

bind me  
into sewn signatures and cloth  
an image hidden under endpaper  
a secret in plain sight


	3. Goddammit Anders

i dreamed   
of us night after  
sodden night  
sweat and slick and gooseflesh and thwarted desire

of your eyes boring into mine  
gold meets tarnish  
of your hands around my wrists  
hold me still  
of your body drilling into mine  
open and filled and sated  
of your breath  
fill my lungs

then you kept your promise  
and broke my heart  
and i swore and paced and cried  
because there was only one path  
and i could only take it  
unwilling  
even if you weren't

i still dream  
but the pink glow isn't  
just in our hearts anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited from its original form. It wasn't bad, just not as strong as it could be. Which is somewhat appropriate to Anders, anyhow.


	4. Untitled (Sebastian)

I hope she satisfies you  
Your Maker's bride  
In your cold and lonely bed

Chanting away your lusts,  
Preferring instead the sanctimonious  
joys of smug self-righteousness and privilege

Preach joy and fulfillment of an earthly sort,  
not the kind that leads to cold sheets and aching loins

 

Damn my licentious thoughts


	5. Wolf

I hold your regard close  
a fragile thing  
Eggshell or broken jewelry  
Scared of the scatter of pearl  
Your shimmering rage  
Wellfounded but misplaced  
Bright like the arc of your blade  
Glistening

I have wine soul pearls cupped in my hands  
Drink of me  
Before it becomes sand or a poem interrupted and slips away


End file.
